


Fair, Fairer, Fairest

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu thinks looking this good should be a sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair, Fairer, Fairest

"Ta da!" Junsu says, and does a little twirl for the benefit of Yoochun and Changmin. "Am I not the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen?"

Yoochun looks him up and down, and Junsu can read the appreciation in his eyes; even if Yoochun doesn't say anything, Junsu's already got one of his answers. Changmin speaks before Yoochun can, though. "You know, Junsu, pride is a terrible sin," Changmin says, a smug little smirk at the corners of his mouth.

Junsu crinkles his nose at Changmin. "I'm not proud, I'm honest. That's a virtue!" he protests. "I went to Sunday school, I know what I'm talking about!"

"And so modest too," Yoochun adds, looking terribly amused.

"Yep!" Junsu ignores the sarcasm and bows, the deepest, smoothest one he can manage, watches Changmin watch him as he slides upright again; it's as much an answer as Yoochun's earlier look.


End file.
